Pokemon Gym Leader Project
Pokemon Gym Leader Project is a community project involving many members of the True Mirror Forum. The idea for it was originally created by Neimi, and developed from a request to a project for all to openly engage in. Currently it is to be found in the Gallery, due to the nature of the artistic and spriting skills involved in the design of characters used. Members of this project include Neimi, Jan Akiyama, Ranna, Cudpug and Hyaru, as well as many others. All but one position have been allocated, and the project is well under-way. There is also talk of a Role-play based upon the characters. Positions Within the Project there are several 'positions', including Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, as well as the elusive Champion. Gym Leaders *'Alex': The first Leader come across. He is resident of Alderidge Town, and when defeated he awards trainers with the Helios Badge. His signature element is Fire, and all three of his Pokemon fall under this type. He currently owns a Vulpix, a Growlithe and his signature Pokemon is a Flareon. He is the creation of Cudpug. *'Hyaru': The second gym leader, and the opposite of the first gym, having Water as her signature Pokemon type. She is the leader of Denim City, and her Pokemon include Mantine, Mudkip and a Gastrodon. Her signature Pokemon is unknown, but believed to be Mantine. She is the creation of a TTM member of the same name. *'Catherine': Created by Whalesong~, Catherine is the leader of Citrine City, and her 'type' is Thunder. Her number of Pokemon is a boosted five, which include two Magnetons, Lanturn, Manectric, and an Electabuzz. *'Sgt. Joe': The Gym Leader with the allocated type of Steel. Joe is an eccentric, Cheshire Cat loving fellow that often confuses opposing trainers before finishing them off with a brutal dose of his Pokemon - which include Lairon, Skarmory, Mawhile and Scizor. Trainers need to be prepared to face up against the Sgt. He is the resident of Argentium City - the metropolis city of the TTM Gym Leader World. The character bears the same name as his creator. *'Ventus': Leader of Jade Town, and keeper of the Nature Badge, Ventus is the gym leader representing Grass type. Her signature Pokemon include Meganium, Ivysaur, Cherubi, Turtwig and a Leafeon. She is rumoured to wear a backpack that closely resembles the budding flower on Ivysaur's back. Her creator is Ventus. *'Hazel': Leader of Tamarisk Town. She is a user of Normal Pokemon, and when defeated, hands over the Pashmina Badge. Her signature Pokemon is a Zangoose, but her other Pokemon include an Eevee, a Blissey, a Granbull and a Swellow - the latter being her only duel type. Her character design is the same of that of Fifth Cycle's Hazel Griffiths. *'Chris': A creation of Mizuki-chan, Chris is the leader of Amethyst Town, and holder of the Fortune Badge. She has an array of Pokemon, each as strong as the other, all holding the same type - Psychic. Chris' Pokemon include Espeon, Gardevoir, Alakazam, Wynaut, Xatu and Meditite. *'Neimi': The final Gym Leader, and argueably the deadliest. She has the look of a young lolita, but holds Pokemon far stronger than any at that point in the game. Her signature Pokemon is a high-levelled Weavile, though she has other Pokemon, including Houndoom, Umbreon, Mismagmius, Honchcrow and Drifblim. Rare to be seen in a game, Neimi commands a combination of both dark and ghost types. She is the leader in Penumbra City, and congratulates any that defeat her with the Phantom Badge. Elite Four and Champion *'Ivy': Master of Poison types, and a deadly adversary. She commands absolute respect with her team, led by Ariados - her signature Pokemon. She belongs to Neimi. *'Jan': Named after his creator, Jan Akiyama. He is the second Elite Four member to be faced, as is master of the fighting type. His signature Pokemon is a Shiny Gallade. *'Lhyon': Master of the Dragon type, as both his team choice and outfit suggest. Not all of his team are Pure Dragons, but all show signs of being real life dragons. *'Seraphim': Created by Seraphim Swordmaster. He commands all manner of Flying Type Pokemon of all different types, with his signature Pokemon being a Salamence. In the RP, he owns a small company called Skycorp, which provides a role similar to Silph Co. in the games. *'Champion Ranna': The final opponent of the Project. Her signature Pokemon is a Lopunny, which is to be seem through-out the Role-play, when she uses it against enemies. Her Pokemon were all reared by herself, and it was through her training that she became the Ultimate Trainer. The Roleplay Set to be started soon, the Roleplays premise follows a beginning trainer, as well as two companions - one a Pokemon Move Tutor, and the other a gym leader is disguise. The roleplay is to go through all the towns, cities and locations featured in the project, and will have all the characters created in it as well. Gym Leaders and the Champion still appear from time to time, and there will be more emphasis on the leaders and elite four members than there normally is in a Pokemon game - reflecting more on the stories that the Anime Series of Pokemon follows, with daily drama and goings on. The Artwork Several pieces of Artwork have already submitted for the Project, including character sketches, early designs and final, coloured designs. Jan Akiyama, Neimi and Ranna at the moment have contributed artwork, but others promise to follow suit as the art community of The True Mirror get on board. Though early into the project as it is now, there is promise of a small comic series, depicting events from the storyline and/or Roleplay that go alongside the characters - the artist, or artists, that will be undertaking this work have yet to step up, though all are welcome to contribute. Sprite work also counts towards the art, showing the true depiction of a gym leader or character within the project. All but a few of the cast remain without a sprite, but once the final cast has been submitted, then the real work can begin. Sprite works have been submitted by many, and adopt the in-game Pokemon trainer sprites from the games. Retro Red and Blue sprites have yet to be used however.